Pianist Of Desire ((Discontinued!))
by PandasInMittens
Summary: This is what Kousei chose for Claire. The lovely notes changed her life. But, everything isn't always a happy ending. At least, maybe not for her. Even though time flies by, it isn't easy if you struggle.Rated T because of the bad language. Edit: Hey guys, sorry for this but I've decided to quit the story! I have others so go check those out! Chow!


**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Oh my gosh guys!! I am so excited I could explode . I am serious ! I was planning a lot about this . I got the idea from an anime called "Your Lie In April".Check it out on Netflix or something . The moment I heard that piano play , that was the moment I WILL WRITE ABOUT MY STORY . Ok , anyway, I won't tell you ANYTHING , only in the story. READ**

 **CAUTION : I DO NOT OWN YOUR LIE IN APRIL .** **Btw , there is going to be bad words .Sorry!**

Pianist Of Desire. Chapter one

\--

 _That first note .. that melody ._

 _That's the day I knew my future ._

 _Thank you , Kousei ._

\--

Claire's eyes lit up at that boy , about her age , playing the first white key of the piano .

This was her first music encounter .

The kid started out slowly -- but you could feel the rhythm and how he put his effort into playing that song .She looked at her parents ,who had utterly shocked faces . Claire jumped at the beat the keys , he was faster . That song .. the way he played it .

"Mom, can _I_ play piano ? "

 **About _two_ years later ..**

"Mom! I'm going to school !" Claire shoved her notebook in her backpack and straightened her short skirt . "Ok honey , have a great day as a eighth grader! " her mother , as everyone may call her , Mrs. Franz , said looking over her shoulder from the cooking breakfast ."Don't forget your food on the table . " she said and looked back at the frying egg .

Claire nodded and smiled . She grabbed her plate and shoved the breakfast sandwich in her mouth , nearly choking on it .Her mother didn't seem to notice ,as she kept on cooking .

Claire nearly swallowed it .She sighed in relief; Her mom let her choke ! "Bye ! " her mother said back in amusement .

"Bye , Mom ."

\--

Claire closed her locker , holding her leather notebook . She froze as a boy passed her . The black hair and the glasses ..

 _'The piano boy!'_

Claire covered her mouth in disbelief . She was at the same school as him! Claire rubbed her eyes , not believing in the world that it was the same guy . She blinked her eyes .. Claire hurried in full speed to her first class -- B2 .

 _'I don't believe he's here! The boy that made my future possible .. he encouraged me_. Claire nearly jumped when the teacher called her name . " Claire , can you tell me the answer ? " her teacher , Mrs.Virlet , said pointing at the board with her teaching stick . " Uh , " Claire looked at her teacher in alarm , then looked at the board to see what she was teaching . " _Well_?" Mrs.Virlet said . "I don't know.. " Claire shyly blurted . She looked down as the shadows hid her nervous blush .

The class burst into laughter . It echoed in her brain , she felt sick and tired of it . She tightened her unusual fist pose in her lap . "Settle down , class ." the teacher said , moving on to another student .

"That _chic ._ " Claire grumbled writing down the taught lesson . _' I'M TIRED OF--_

 ** _RING !_**

"Great ! The bell !" Claire grabbed her notebook , stood , and walked towards the crowded locker area .

"Yay! " She pumped her fist in the air . "The rest of the day I get to be in the Music room !" Claire smiled and skipped to the building . Claire stopped , glancing up at the sign that read : **Music**.

She sighed and opened the door . She looked at the other instruments : Flutes , Violins , Trombones , and of course Pianos ! She skidded into a halt in front of the piano. She sighed and grinned , Claire then pulled out the stool .

She silently and gently placed her fingers on the keys .She closed her eyes , quietly calming herself . She quickly opened her eyes again , as she jammed her fingers on the keys .She then played the notes by memory . _'Piece by piece , the notes ..'_ her fingers played by memory as she placed her fingers on ever part of the piano . Claire's fingertips guided her .

Her fingers began to tremble as she felt someone watching her . Claire stopped and looked over her shoulder . _'HE'S LOOKING AT ME. WHAT DO I DO ? '_ Claire wailed in her mind and shoved the piano bench under the piano. She quickly grabbed her bag and hurried to the other room .

Claire silently calmed down as she sat on another stool . She placed her fingers on the keys . She started out slowly , as Winters Wind was supposed to go . The moment she stopped was the moment she placed her fingers on the lower keys .The rhythm seemed to fasten as she went to low tune .The tune was devilish- but did she care? _NOPE_. She was so into playing the master piece that she didn't hear the surprised gasps of the stranger students. The piano and her-- what a lovely instrument they made. Every pump in my heart is the key to perfect success. The love for my music will _never_ die down!

Every step that I take on this journey will never be my last.

It's just a new beginning to what I am receiving.

I am rejoicing.

\--

 **Theme**

 _Trouble through these endless night skys._

 _Are the one of the keys to my piano._

 _Opening these new paths . That await right there for me!_

 _The black keys confuse me. Jumbled messes of words that I can't explain!_

1 , 2 , 3 . No!

Trouble through these endless night skys.

1 , 2 , 3 . No!

Are the one keys to my piano.

Waking up early to my music.

Just doesn't match what that boy chose for me.


End file.
